


Mipha X Link Oneshots

by Number1miraculousfan



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut, hesdcanons, mini stories, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1miraculousfan/pseuds/Number1miraculousfan
Summary: Mipha X Link oneshots, head canons and mini stories.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Link collapsed onto the ground as the Malice infused Hinox was defeated, my hand covering my mouth as I gasped in horror.

"Link!" I cried as I ran over and knelt beside him. He was covered in bruises and scars, good thing I made it in time. Poor thing… but all is well, I could heal him. I carefully placed my trident on the floor beside me. I held my free hand behind his head, his eyes slowly opening from the touch. I started by healing the scar on his right arm, then the smaller cut on his forehead. His eyes barely open, he stared up at me, terrified. "You're safe now," I said reassuringly, and he gave me a weak but grateful smile. 

He laid his head back against my hand and closed his eyes. I'm glad he felt safe in my presence. I started to heal the wound on his neck as a voice from behind me called, "Lady Mipha!". I turned my head slightly to see a Zora Guard running up to me. "Are you--" he noticed Link. "Are both of you alright?"

A smile tugged at my lips as I looked down at Link. "Yes, I'm just healing his injuries. He's fine, though."

The Zora Guard sighed in relief. "Good thing you got here when you did. We would've been done for. Even Link looked like he was struggling. You saved us, and we couldn't be more grateful."

I bit my lip and looked back down at Link, who smiled warmly, making me smile back, my cheeks heating up. "It was my pleasure, really."

"I shall inform King Dorephean that everyone is okay. I'm sure he was worried about you"

I nodded, and he made haste for Zora's Domain.

I continued to heal Link's injuries and spoke to him whilst doing so. I didn't expect him to reply, so I was fine with him just listening. 

I told him, once again, how proud I was of him, for saving Hyrule, even if it happened a few days ago. Once he felt comfortable, Link sat up but struggled to keep his balance, he's probably tired, still weak.

"Link…" I started. "Um… remember when I… do you remember when I asked… when all of this was over… if we… if we could spend some time together…?" Link nodded in response, which may have been a mistake since he groaned in pain. I put my hand on his cheek, and his eyes widened. "I… I have something I've been wanting to give to you for a while…"

I brought it with me, I didn't know why, but It just felt right at the time… and it was. I took out the perfectly folded Armor as Link watched curiously. My hands were shaking,  _ when did they start to shake?! _ My heart started to race as I unfolded the shirt. 

"I… Link…?" My head started to feel dizzy. "I… I handcrafted this Armor, specially for you. I poured my heart and soul into it and… I hope you'll accept… the Zora Armor." A quiet gasp escaped his lips. 

I wondered, did he know about the meaning behind the Zora Armor? Did he know what me giving it to him would mean? Did he know I loved him  _ so _ dearly?

I waited for him to react, which he didn't. He sat there, staring down at the blue clothes. 

My stomach started to churn,  _ come on, please.  _

Just as I was about to give up hope that he would accept it, he smiled, and pulled me into a hug, causing a shriek to pass my lips. His chilly hands rested on my back as he pulled me closer. "Thank you," his words were barely audible. I'm so glad to hear his voice again, though. I hugged him back. "No… thank  _ you,  _ Link. For everything"

I was met with a slight urge to tell him I loved him but doesn't the Armor already do  _ just _ that? If he knew about the meaning behind it, that is. I need to choose, right now. Do I confirm the truth? Or do I let him believe that the Zora Armor… is just your everyday Armor…?

I then realised, what if there's someone else? Then again… I would probably know… he'd begun telling me more things lately as he used to when we were young. But that doesn't mean he doesn't keep things from me. He isn't forced to tell me everything, he never has and never will.

"Link… do you know why the Zora Armor is so important?"

Link chuckled. "Yep, always have. I pretty much grew up in Zora's domain, I know more than you think"

My eyes widened as I gasped in shock. "You knew?!"

"Yeah…" Link bit his lip and looked down at his hands, holding the Armor. "And uh…" a blush spread across his cheeks. "Mipha? I… I accept it"

_ Did he really just say that?! Am I dreaming?! _ I thought. "You--"

The corners of his lips tugged into a smile as he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against mine. 

My heart would have exploded at that very moment if I was willing to, but nothing, absolutely nothing can ruin this. I pulled back, "I-is this real?"

Link responded with, "Well, I hope so," then kissed me again, filling me with joy. 

I couldn't believe it, but it really  _ was _ happening. He…  _ loves _ me… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In Time

"Please, we must make haste!" Zelda begged the Zora Guard for his help. 

"Of course! Lead the way!"

It felt like his feet were tied to cement blocks as Link ran to the East Reservoir Lake. _Hurry_ , he told himself, _before it's too late._

This gave Link enough motivation to speed up his running pace. Princess Zelda stumbled behind him, aided by the Zora Guard, who also seemed to have trouble keeping up. 

Tears and sweat blurred Link's vision, but he couldn't let that stop him. He balled his hands into fists and gasped for air, almost tripping over himself. 

He could hear her voice, pleading for help. He hears her scream in agony, then the sound of her body hitting the ground. 

Link's eyes widened as his legs failed him, his arms fetching himself before his face met the ground. 

"Link!" Zelda cried as she pulled him up. "Wha-- no, no, there's no time, come on!"

Link nodded repeatedly as his heart racer faster than before. Zelda looked at him in sorrow, then once ready, they broke into a dash. 

Link tried to ignore the piercing pain in his chest as he ran, but it felt even worse every second. He fought back the pain by running faster, so fast he didn't see the Moblins he ran straight into. He shook his head, and mentally told himself to _focus._

He steadied his hand, and unsheathed _The Sword That Seals The Darkness,_ known as the Master Sword.

Just as the Moblins roar, the Zora puts his hand on Link's shoulder. "Go! I'll take care of them." Link nodded as he added, "please, please save our Princess. I'm counting on you! Now go!"

Link nodded once again and put away the Master Sword, grabbing Zelda's wrist, pulling her behind him as they ran. He couldn't think straight as he fell up the stairs, dragging Zelda behind him. _Please, please be okay,_ he thought. His mind went dark as he thought that it might've been too late, that she was already long dead, but he tried to keep grasp on the little hope he had left. 

_Why is he so worried about her?_ Zelda thought, _Why does he care_ **_so_ ** _much? I get it… if we save her, we can save the others, but…_

When they made it to the top of the stairs, the sight of a corrupted Vah Ruta appeared in their line of sight. Link silently gasped for a quick moment, before running again, yanking the wrist of a distracted Zelda. 

"Lin-- Link!" Zelda stopped in her tracks. "You can't swim across there!"

Link examined the distance between them and the Divine Beast in the water, acknowledging that it would require a fair amount of stamina. 

Link nodded. _Yes, I can,_ and dove into the water. 

"Link!" Zelda shouted, but he was already swimming to the Divine Beast. She debated on whether or not she should follow, and anxiously bit her lip. 

Link approached the Divine Beast, and thanked Hylia that the entrance was still open. Whilst happy, he remembered, _time is ticking._

He boarded the Divine Beast, and without even glancing at Zelda, rushed out of her sight. 

He made it in, but did he make it in time? 

*°°°*~*°°°*

_So this is it… I'm sorry I can't protect you anymore, Link._

"MIPHA!!!" Link screamed with all the breath he had left. His head felt dizzy as he fell to his knees. "Mi- Miph… Miph-pha…"

Mipha froze as she saw Link collapse, she tried to run up to him when the beast called _Waterblight_ screeched.

Link used the Master Sword to pull himself up, and limped to Mipha. For some reason, the beast was yet to attack. He put a hand to his side in front of Mipha, in a protective manner.

"L-Link?" Mipha whimpered. 

"G-get away… From…" Mipha nodded before he finished, stepping back. 

_It's you and me, now…_

Link stood up as well as he could, and glared at the beast. He noticed the long reach spears, but then something else caught his eye. There was blood on the edge of the beast's blade. His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at Mipha, who was clutching her stomach. He noticed the blood on her fingers, and felt a rush of hatred. He must focus on Waterblight now. _Focus, focus, focus…_

Mipha backed up against the wall, and Link charged an attack. He did a weakened spin attack, knocking the beast over- but not without consequence. Link gritted his teeth, and coughed, a rough bile in his throat. In a matter of seconds, he was leaning over and vomiting.

" _Link_!" Mipha cried once more. 

_No, no, no, get a hold of yourself. Protect. Mipha. No matter what._

With his mind set, Link ran to Waterblight, and landed as many attacks as he could. 

Link could hear footsteps behind him, and whispered, "No… please… get… back…" but when he turned around, it wasn't Mipha. Zelda has entered the Divine Beast, and was soaking wet.

Link tried to force a reassuring smile as the two girls watched in horror. _It's alright… we'll live… we must…_

Link attacked some more, but then the beast regained its strength, escaping Link's attacks. It turned itself into a ball of light-energy, transporting itself around the battle ground. 

"Watch out!" Mipha gasped. 

"He'll be fine…" Zelda said, more to herself than to Mipha. "Fine…" 

Link offered Mipha another smile when Waterblight reappeared. Taking Link's moment of weakness to its advantage. It waited for Mipha to smile back, before thrusting it's spear towards Link. 

It was like time itself had slowed down. Link's loving smile slowly turned into a gasp of pain. His eyes leaving hers, and looking up to the roof. His blood spewed from his stomach, as Mipha screamed. 

"NO!!! _LINK_!" Mipha screamed. 

"Link!" Zelda cried. 

His eyes looked to Mipha once more, and his lips moved, but nothing audible came out. Link collapsed, his back crashing against the cold hard ground. 

Just as Waterblight was about to deliver the final strike, Mipha threw her spear at its eye, then a bright yellow light swallowed the large room. 

Mipha turned around, to see the Princess, Zelda, awakening her power. Waterblight screeched as the light engulfed it, leaving nothing of it. 

Shocked and confused, Mipha cried as she ran to Link. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, as she combed her hand through his hair. She put her hand on his wound, making Link flinch. 

"You'll… you'll be a-alright!" 

Zelda watched with her hands over her mouth as Mipha hovered her hand over the hole in Link's stomach. Nothing happened. "Come _on!_ " She gritted her teeth, and cried some more. Why wasn't her healing power working? 

"Hurry! He'll die if you don't do something!"

Mipha felt the sting of Zelda's words and nodded. She took a deep breath. And smiled weakly. "Link…" A faint blue light emitted from Mipha's palm, barely healing a _thing._ "I… I'm so p-proud of you… and… you have no idea how thankful I am." The ball of light grew bigger as Mipha forced the negative emotions away. "I… I hope you know… no matter how things turn out… I'll always love you."

"Wait, what?!" Zelda shrieked. 

Mipha healed Link's fatal injury as Zelda replayed Mipha's words in her head. _She… she…_

"I love you, Link." Mipha smiled as she finished the healing. She anxiously waited a few moments, until Link finally opened his eyes. 

Mipha smiled warmly down at him, and leaned over him, brushing the hair from his face. 

Link smiled too, and Mipha leaned down to kiss him, a kiss that Link accepted.

Zelda gasped, and her eyes teared up. And tried to hide her jealousy, and looked away. 

"I love you too." Link said, with his final breath.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Embrace

Divine Beast Vah Ruta roared as its colour turned from the crimson red to blue, Link then knew she was alright. The fear in his mind settled, and he forced a smile. All was well, she was safe, she had to be. Zelda gave him a quick nod, then ran off towards the Divine Beast’s entrance. Link nodded back and followed behind her, his heart racing a mile a minute.  
He couldn't wait to see her, alive and well, Link wondered if she felt the same. When he arrived at the Reservoir Lake, he noticed a spot of red in the distance. For some reason, he gasped and clutched his stomach. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, until he realised. Mipha.  
Link sighed in relief and changed course from the Divine Beast to the Zora Princess, not wanting to waste a second that could've been spent in her arms.  
He dived into the lake, breaking the water's surface swiftly. The water was much colder than he expected, but he didn't care. Link slowly swam towards Mipha. The unexpecting Zora gasped as Link approached, and turned around to be greeted by a warm smile. Link took her hands as he tread the water.  
"I'm okay…"

*°°°*~*°°°*

Princess Zelda entered the Divine Beast, and was met with the Zora's who had saved the Princess of the Zora.  
"Princess Zelda! Lady Mipha is outside. She said she needed some air. We're just glad she's okay."  
"Oh?" Zelda cocked her head. "Well, that's a relief. Thank you, thank you all so much. We are so grateful for what you did. And I'm sure Link is too, hah"  
Zelda looked around the Divine Beast, and frowned. All of their work would've been wasted if the Champions died. Link refused when Princess Zelda said that they would've had to save Mipha last, but Zelda said there was no right way. But Link had an idea: order a large group of the best fighters and send them to face Waterblight Ganon. Link feared that they would've gotten to Mipha too late. As much as he believed in her, and even though he knew of her strength, he was scared that it wouldn't have been enough.  
They managed to save Urbosa and Revali, and sent another group to save Daruk, which was successful as well. Their fight against Calamity Ganon might actually go their way now.  
"Where is Link anyways?"

*°°°*~*°°°*

Link held Mipha's hand tighter, and refused to let go; not again. Never again. Link mirrored Mipha's smile as she gently pulled him though the freezing water, her warmth being enough to keep him from freezing. She pulled him closer, and they rested their foreheads together, no words between them, just their thoughts. Mipha knew what he was thinking, and he knew what she was. Both of them were just glad to be back in each other's embrace.  
Princess Zelda ran to the East Reservoir Lake bridge, and her lips parted when she saw the Hylian and Zora. Link's nose pressed against Mipha's as he leaned in. A smile spread across Zelda's lips as Mipha giggled.  
"Link… I…I thought… I thought that was it for me… I thought…" Mipha closes her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." Link smiled warmly, hoping to make her feel better.  
"I'd never let that happen," he whispered, then gently pressed his lips to hers.  
From the distance, Zelda cheered, and did a little dance, swinging her arms above her head. "WOO-HOO!" Zelda threw her fists straight above her head. Link and Mipha turned their attention to Zelda (who was still cheering and dancing), and chuckled. They swam back to shore, and Zelda smiled at them both, her eyes beaming and a huge toothy grin on her face. She threw her arms around the pair, and pulled them into a group hug. "Congrats, ma dudes! It's about time!" Mipha giggled as a blush formed on her cheeks, and Zelda said, "how about we regroup with the others and show Ganon who's boss, eh?" Link and Mipha nodded, looked at each other, and nodded again.  
If they weren't unstoppable before, they certainly were now.


End file.
